The Daughter Of New And Of The Owl
by Faith and Destiny
Summary: What happens when a girl finds out she's half-blood? Then finds out that her parents aren't even her real parents and that her real parents consist of the newest god and his immortal wife? What about her friends? Will being friends with one particular person ruin her friendship with her current friends? Friendship, trust, and courage are some of the few things that will be tested.
1. Newbie At Camp

"Mwommy! Look at what I cwan dwo!" The 5-year old, blonde headed, sea-green eyed girl yelled happily, playing with some water by manipulating it into shapes, "Dwaddy cwan dwo this too, wight?"

Her mother didn't respond.

"Mwommy?" The little girl asked, walking toward her mother, whose face she couldn't see but she could saw tears falling.

Her father came up behind her mother.

"Honey... It's for the better... she'll be safer there and that prophecy will most likely be someone else's if we hide her from it..."

"I know but..." her mother continued crying as her father picked her up, "I'm sorry..."

The little girl's parents took her to someone else.

"I know how much she means to you two. But this is to protect her. Remember that when you look at her." A hand swiped across the little's girl forehead...

* * *

I gasped, waking up. I breathed heavily until I remembered where I was, and then I relaxed. I looked at the clock and got up.

"Why do I keep having that dream...?" I mumbled to myself, annoyed a bit actually.

I sighed and got dressed then headed downstairs.

"Mom?"

No answer.

I walked into the kitchen and read the note that my mother had left on the refrigerator.

'Mazie,

Sorry for the late notice but your father and I got called in early for work today. Have a fun last day of school!

3 Mom'

I threw the note in the trash then ate quickly and headed off to school. While waiting for the bus to come at the bus stop, I started getting this weird feeling. Like someone was stalking me or something... but that thought was interrupted when someone jumped on my back. Kalli. She was my best friend, one of two that is.

See, I only have 2 friends, and they're both students that transferred in the middle of the year. Kalli Hunter was one, and I had to admit, she was probably one of the, if not the prettiest, girl I'd ever seen. Deep chestnut brown hair, like the deepest of that color I'd ever seen someone's hair ever get, always perfectly done, and bright brown eyes that were full of energy and sparkled. I didn't feel pretty much but next to her I felt hideously ugly. Oh and I'm not sure if "Kalli" is her real name. I would always wonder how I became friends with her. She had come to the school at the end of first semester and she just started talking me and we became friends I guess. Most people stayed away from me unless they wanted help with homework because I was "incredibly smart" as they put it. Most of them didn't know I had dyslexia but whatever. My second best friend came in the middle of this semester. His name is Zack Dodge. He's... an interesting guy. Sandy blonde hair and mischievous bright blue eyes, he totally had the "bad-boy" look going for him and he totally showed it... with a little fun. He loves pulling pranks. I can't count how many times he's gotten detention in his short time at my school. I have to admit, the pranks he's done, they've always been hilarious. He's pulled one on everyone but me and I really hoped that wouldn't change because it was the last day of school.

"Kalliiiiiiiiiii~" I complained, until she finally let go of me.

"Morning!" The girl chimed happily.

"You're happy this morning. What's up?"

"It's the last day of school and I'm going somewhere after school today!" She answered happily.

Well there go my plans of actually hanging out with someone during the summer. I guess I could still see if Zack would hang out with me. Speaking of the devil, he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Heeeey!" I complained once again that morning. I tried to push my way out of his grip but that didn't work to well since he was way stronger than me, "Let go!"

"Naw, I'm good," he grinned, until Kalli hit him in the back of the head with her bag.

"Let her go, idiot!"

"Ow," he replied simply, letting me go, and rolling his eyes.

Kalli huffed but talked to him.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight. You?"

"Same!" She grinned and he grinned back.

Wherever they were going, they both seemed really excited about it.

"What are you talking about?" I finally asked.

"Oh, just the camp we both go to for the summer," she said happily then realized she should probably add something else it seemed like, "It's really fun but it's really hard to get into. You, um, you..."

"You have to have some special talent and links to get in," Zack finished for her, with a look of hope.

I raised an eyebrow for a moment but shrugged and let the topic die.

"Whatever. So when do you guys come back?"

"A few days before school starts," Zack answered.

That settles it. Any plans I had thought might happen since I actually had friends now were ruined.

"Cool," that was all I could think to say.

They both nodded and then bus arrived and we got on. As usual, Kalli sat next to me and Zack sat in the seat across.

I remembered that feeling I had early at the bus stop on the way to school. The more and more I thought about it, the more and more worried I got. Kalli seemed to notice, I guess.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel like something bad is gonna happen today," I told her and Zack looked over when he heard that.

Zack and Kalli looked at each other before Zack answered me.

"It's the last day of school. You're probably just getting excited for summer."

I knew it wasn't that but I didn't say anything about worries at all.

* * *

Nothing happened at school. Everything went calmly, until lunch. I got this weird feeling and drifted to the gym. I went inside. I walked to the center of the gym, not seeing anything. Then, on instinct I guess, I dove away as a giant dog, and yes I mean a giant dog literally, landed where I had been. I stood back up and stared at it. It growled at me then got ready to jump to attack me again but was distracted.

"Yo, ugly pup, over here!" Zack was here.

It growled again and turned towards Zack, then charged.

"Zack! Loo-"

"Oh shush," Kalli said, coming from behind me to stand next to me. When they had come into the gym, I don't know, but I was glad, "He'll be fine. This is normal."

"Normal?" I somewhat yelled. Sorry but I wouldn't count 'fighting a giant mutt' as normal, "How the heck is that normal?"

"You can see... Hm. I guess it's not normal but for people like us it is."

"Of course I can see it! I'm not blind! Who couldn't see it?"

"Mortals," Kalli answered as Zack killed the giant dog and came over.

"I don't think it was after us," Zack said, and I'm sure it was said to Kalli because she nodded.

Kalli sighed then smiled lightly at me.

"Well, aren't you a lucky one? Guess where you get to go."

* * *

At the end of school, Kalli had me catch a ride with her instead of taking the bus home. She said she already had her things in the car so we'd stop by my house and I'd pack whatever I needed. I just went along with everything. Kalli helped me pack so it went quicker and I left a note to my mom saying what happened (not in detail of course) and that I would be going to this camp that Kalli was taking me and also that I'd try to call them as soon as possible.

"Ready?"

I nodded and got back in the car with Kalli and my bag. The ride wasn't that long, maybe an hour. Her mother parked in front of a hill. Kalli explained that the camp was over the hill and that we'd go talk to Chiron. I just nodded. I thanked Kalli's mom for the ride and followed Kalli. There were a lot of kids. The kids looked at me curiously as we walked by. I kept my head down. I was always different from everyone else. I wasn't used to people even looking at me. She lead me to a big house where we found a man in a wheelchair inside. He opened his eyes and looked up when we walked in. His eyes locked on me.

"Ma—" he stopped himself. It sounded like he was about to say my name but I don't know. He continued, "Kalliope, who is this?"

"Sir, call me Kalli, please. This is—"

"I'm Mazie, sir, Mazie Bourne."

"She was at the school that you sent Zack and I too. A hellhound attacked her and—"

"That's all I need to know for now, Kalli."

"Mmkay, sir."

He looked at me again, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mazie. I am Chiron and I, along with a few others, run this camp, with occasional help of Mr. D now. We welcome you to Camp Half-Blood."

I didn't know what to do or say so I just nodded and said a small "thank you". Chiron smiled.

"Shy, are we? You were—" Again, he stopped himself, "Do you have any idea of who your god parent might be?"

I blinked. Gods? They really existed? It would explain that giant dog. If it really was a hell hound then it would make sense if the gods were real as well.

"No idea, sir."

He seemed to sigh as if he thought I was lying or had forgotten.

"Well you will probably be claimed by tonight at the campfire. It's part of the oath they made a while ago."

I just nodded again.

"For now, you can leave your stuff here," he then gestured to the wall and I set my bag down, "Kalli will give you a tour of camp. Until we figure out who your parent is, you'll stay in the welcoming cabin. It shouldn't take long to figure out who your parent is due to the oath."

"Do you want me to introduce her to some people too, sir?"

Chiron looked at me and took a while to respond, looking lie he was debating over something.

". . . Sure," he finally said and we left.

* * *

"Sooo, what do you think of camp?" Kalli asked, leading me back to the sword training area to meet the instructor.

"It's... interesting," I told her, "But I can kinda understand why you and Zack like this place a lot."

Kalli smiled and nodded. Zack appeared behind me and, as usual, wrapped his arms around my waist which led to the normal "Let me go!" and ending with Kalli hitting him in the back of the head.

"So," I said, right before we got to the sword training area, "The gods..."

"They're real," Zack said, "And all of us here are children, half-bloods, of them. I'm a son of Hermes, the messenger god, and Kalli here is a daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty."

"Explains a lot about you guys," I commented. I knew quite a bit about the gods. I didn't really read about them or anything, it just seemed to come into my head that I somehow knew them but I wasn't going to say that. They'd think I was crazy, "Any idea on who my parent is?"

"Well," Kalli said, looking at me, "I would say you look like a child of Athena but..."

"You're eyes say differently," Zack finished for her, "Almost all children of Athena have gray eyes to go with their blonde hair and if their eyes aren't completely gray, they have gray in them. You're eyes... they're a weird green with no sign of any gray anywhere."

I sighed, "So is this a mistake then? What if I'm not—"

"You _are_ a half-blood, Kenzie. You wouldn't have been able to get through the barrier around camp if you hadn't been one. Now come on. It's time for you to meet the swords instructor," Kalli told me.

There were 2 people next to the practice swords talking. They both looked at us as we came over. They looked at me, with what seemed like a shocked or worried expression but they seemed to mask it before Kalli and Zack noticed I guess.

"Hello, sir, ma'am," Kalli said.

"How many times have we told you not to call us that?" The man asked.

"We're not that old," the lady mumbled.

The man turned to me.

"I'm Percy—"

"Jackson," I said, cutting him off.

When I realized I cut him I immediately apologized. He just laughed.

"It's okay. How do you know my name though?"

"I... I don't know..."

He shrugged.

"Weird. But as a half-blood, weird things always happen."

I nodded lightly and looked at the lady.

"Annabeth... Annabeth Chase..."

"Jackson actually. We got married a few years ago," she corrected, "And I'm assuming you have no idea how you know my name either."

I nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Mazie. Mazie Bourne."


	2. Instinct Or Luck?

I woke up before the other campers the next morning and got dressed then left the cabin. I went to explore and found myself drawn to the big house where the lights were on. There were voices talking inside and it sounded like someone was crying.

"Chiron, what are we supposed to do? We put her out of harm's way and now she's just dragged back into it. She can't be the child of the prophecy. I won't let her be," a male voice said.

"You of all people should know you can't avoid a prophecy. It's not something you decide," Chiron said.

"But Chiron—"

"End of discussion. You have to claim her by tonight anyways otherwise the other gods don't have to claim their children anymore. Do you want that?"

"No Chiron... I'll claim her tonight at the bonfire if I have to, but it's not because I want too."

Then the voices ended. I stood there for a few moments, taking in what I just heard.

* * *

Kalli had come and gotten me from the cabin I was staying in and told me that I would be going with her cabin, Zack's cabin, and the Apollo cabin for the daily activities today. First was with Kalli's cabin (which I soon learned that none of them liked dirt. At all...). We fed the pegasi and brushed them until Kalli told me it was time to go with the Apollo cabin so she took me to the cabin leader of Apollo. That's when things got interesting. Alexander Lightwood was the name of the cabin leader. He had honey blonde hair and a lithe body, like that of a gymnast, and had eyes as blue as the sky. I didn't notice I was staring till he started waving his hand in front of my face smirking like an idiot.

"Like what you see?"

"Naw, just trying to figure out if you're an asshat or not," I answered calmly.

He rolled his eyes, "Sure you were."

I shrugged, "It's true."

"Whatever. Get a bow, grab some arrows, and start practicing. Surely you know how to do that, right?"

"Of course I do you dimwit!" I told him, going to get a bow and arrows.

I strung the arrow in my bow and aimed for my target. I let go and arrow flew. One problem. It hit a tree not even near the dummies we were shooting at and I heard laughter behind me.

"That wasn't even close! Like hell you can shoot!"

"I can. That was just a warm-up. I aimed for that tree."

"Sure you did," he replied then came closer to me, "Set up."

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

He sighed, "Set up like you're gonna shoot, idiot."

I stared at him for a moment but set up like I was going to shoot.

"This up," he said, leaning against my back and pushing my back elbow up, "This out," he made my index finger point out straight, "Now aim with your finger and shoot." I could feel his warm breath against my neck, he smelled like sunshine and warmth. Is that even a scent? He tilted my front hand down and breathed, "Take a deep breath and release." I let the arrow go and I watched in amazement as it hit its' mark in the center of the target. I looked back at Alex and smiled. He smiled back at me. I blushed lightly but hid it quickly. Alex though, of course, noticed and ended up teasing me. Arguing, Alex being cocky and smart butt comments to each other is how the rest of my time with the Apollo cabin was spent.

After that was over, Alex took me to the sword training area where we were met by Zack and his cabin. Zack and Alex glared at each other and I raised an eyebrow at them. Then Zack, being himself I guess, came up to me and hugged me, grinning.

"Zack, you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend," one of the campers in his cabin said.

My face immediately flushed bright red and Zack looked confused.

"G-girlfriend? We're not dating," I answered, getting rid of my blush.

"We're not," Zack confirmed, then grinned, "I just like hugging her."

"Hmm oh well. Would've been interesting if you were dating," another camper said.

No one else said anything about it when Percy appeared and, I noticed now, that Alex had disappeared, back to his cabin most likely.

"Today we're gonna spar so if I call your name, get your partner and spar. One group at a time. Everyone got that?"

"Yes sir," everyone replied.

"_Percy_. How many times do I have to tell you guys to call me Percy?"

"Sorry, Percy," everyone answered again.

Percy just sighed and started calling names. I zoned out until I heard Zack's name. I looked up and decided to actually watch. Zack ended up winning, but also seemed to be trying to show off but I was used to that from Zack. After that everyone started talking, thinking we were done. Then Percy coughed and everyone stopped and looked up at him.

"We still have one more," we were all silent, "Mazie, you still have to go."

Zack stood up before I could respond, "But Percy, she's never even touched a sword in her life, let alone _fight _with one."

"Well she's going to have to learn eventually now doesn't she Zack? Might as well see if she has any talent with a sword. This is another one of those things that can help figure out who her parent is."

"Well who's she gonna spar with then? Everyone else already went."

"Then she'll have to spar with me."

"But Percy—"

"Zack just sit down. It'll also help me know how to teach her because everyone learns differently. Mazie come here."

Zack sat down as I got up. Percy threw me a sword and I caught it. We started off close together then counted off our steps until we were a good distance from each other. We stood there staring at each other and it hit me—I was analyzing Percy's every move. I could tell that his stance allowed him to move quickly and that he was very flexible in his actions. As I was deciding who would strike first, he came at me with his sword raised over his head. I raised my own quickly and deflected the assault. I parried back and feigned to his left and then struck at his right. He knew the move, though, and quickly blocked me and struck at my legs. I jumped back and was on the defense. It continued like that, me switching between defense and offence. I could tell that he was going easy on me and was just trying to figure where I stood in comparison to the others. I felt all the eyes on me as I started to get tired. I knew that our little skirmish was coming to the end as I noticed the sword grow heavy in my hands. Percy, from what I could tell, was not getting tired at all. Heck! He wasn't even panting or breaking a sweat! Guess that comes from a lot of practice… Then, it all happened too quickly, but I soon found myself in a headlock, weaponless, and Percy's sword at my throat.

Percy smirked and dropped his sword from my neck, "Well you're better than I thought, but you still need more practice."

I backed away, panting, and still trying to catch my breath, "Well obviously. That's the first time I've ever touched a sword."

Percy nodded, "Well you have talent. I would say you're an Ares kid but you don't seem mean enough nor were as aggressive as they are when it comes to fighting. Whatcha think, Annabeth?"

The said woman walked closer to us. I hadn't even noticed she was there.

"Better than I expected. She still has a long way to go though."

"Obviously," I muttered, getting angry.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

Percy snickered, "Well you guys can go. You guys have free time then capture the flag."

I walked back over to Zack.

"So what do we do during free time?" I asked him, while we walked out of the sword training area.

"You can do whatever you want. I know that some people from the Hermes cabin are playing against the Apollo cabin today in volleyball."

"Are you gonna play?"

He nodded, "Of course. Any time to play the Apollo cabin I'm playing. You can play to if you want. I'm sure they won't mind."

I laughed, "You know what happens when I play sports Zack."

He grinned, "Yeah. You get overly competitive and when you lose you come up with 100 excuses to why you lost and 100 reasons as to how you lost."

"I'm not that bad!"

"Yes you are Mazie. Now come on, just play. It'll be fun."

"Fine. If your cabin let's me."

"Oh they won't mind. They love new people."

I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Where's Kalli?"

Zack shrugged, "Probably off with the other Aphrodite girls fixing their make-up and hair."

"Is that all they do? Worry about hair and make-up and getting dirty?"

"Pretty much."

"But Kalli…"

"Kalli's different. She hates getting dirty but she doesn't mind it. Whereas the other Aphrodite girls freak out if a single speck of dirt gets on them."

"Yeah I noticed that."

Zack looked at me then showed his trade-mark grin.

"We, the Hermes cabin, sometimes purposely make dirt fall on them cause it's hilarious."

I couldn't help but smile at that.

"So pranking comes naturally to you cause of Hermes right?"

He nodded and I sighed. We got to the volleyball courts and I saw Alex. He was on the other side though. We walked to the sidelines of Hermes side.

"Hey Emma, you mind letting Mazie play today?"

The girl named Emma looked at me for a sec but nodded.

"Sure Zack," she replied before going somewhere.

"You guys ready over there?" Alex called.

Zack glared at him, "Yeah, just one minute."

I'd have to remind myself to ask why they hated each other.

"You ready?" I nodded.

Zack grinned, "If you get the chance, spike the ball into Alex's face, will ya?"

I laughed, "Maybe."

Zack grabbed the ball and served it over onto the Apollo cabin's side. One of the kids hit it back over and continued the rally. The game continued with both the cabins hitting the ball back and forth over the net. It was hard to get a point on either side because of the kids' natural instincts. I hit the ball back a few times but it was always rallied back. Suddenly I saw my chance, one of the Hermes kids set the ball for me and I spiked it over the net for the game winning point. My side erupted in cheer and Zack pulled me in for a hug. He pulled away and smirked over at Alex who had a pout on his face. I broke away from Zack and jogged over to Alex smiling, "I guess there is something that I'm better than you at."

"Psh, that was a lucky shot. I let you win."

"Sure you did," I said sarcastically.

"Whatever, don't believe me."

"Good, cause I won't."

He rolled his eyes and walked off.

* * *

A/N: Heyo :3

I'mma try to post weekly on Wednesdays and if it's not posted on Wednesday then look for it Thursday and/or Friday cause I'll try to post before the weekend. Also thanks to the 4 reviewers for reviewing and those of you who followed or favorited the story. It makes me feel like this story isn't a waste of time :3 xD

Byeeee for now!

-Faith


	3. Ribs With A Side Of History

After a few moments, I jogged after him and walked beside him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you following me?"

"I don't really know my way around and I don't know where Zack went."

He rolled his eyes again, "Okay then. Who are you going to the campfire with?"

I raised an eyebrow, "The what?"

"The campfire, where my cabin hosts a sing a long."

"Oh. I don't know much about anything. I just go wherever Kalli, Zack, or Chiron tell me to go..."

"You might get along with Kalli but if you don't want to be forced to wear make-up and have your hair done then I suggest you don't sit with them during dinner or the campfire. You can sit with the Hermes cabin or you can sit with us. Unclaimed kids can sit with whoever they want mostly, as long as you participated with them that day. But you won't be unclaimed for long. You got here yesterday so whoever your parent is has to claim you tonight otherwise they're breaking the pact they made a while ago."

"Okay, thanks for all that advice. Wait, what pact?"

"Well about twenty years ago, Percy, our swords master, was in a great war against the titans with the gods. The titans were overpowering the gods and Percy led the heroes to aid in the war and to defend Mount Olympus. He, Annabeth, and Grover, their satyr protector and Percy's best friend, defeated the titan king, Kronos and prevented Mount Olympus from being destroyed. In return for his brave and heroic deed, Percy was granted one wish from the gods. He chose to create a pact between the gods and their children, stating that the gods will no longer ignore their children. He made the gods claim their children by the age of 13 or, if they reach the camp, earlier. The gods will protect and guider their children on the way to camp and claim them within 48 hours of their arrival. Also, cabins were made for 'all' the gods, including the minor gods, so that they weren't forgotten or ignored."

"Wow. Percy did that? It seems too selfless for him."

Alex nodded, "Once you get to know Percy, you will realize that he is very selfless and his greatest weakness is his loyalty to his friends and family and the people that rely on him. That is what makes him a true hero and causes people to respect and admire him."

"Wow. Never would expect that out of him. He seems like the kind of guy that would ask for immortality than ask for what he did of the gods for all the demigods. I wonder why he didn't."

"From the stories I've heard, he did a lot of things people wouldn't expect. If you ever want to hear any of them ask Annabeth. She'll gladly tell cause she loves teasing Percy."

I laughed, "Okay. Maybe I will. How long do we have until dinner?"

"About 20 minutes."

"Should we start heading over then?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah the other cabins are probably heading over now too. Whose cabin are you going to sit with?"

"I think I'll go with Aphrodite. I trust Kalli enough to not let them give me a makeover."

"It's the Aphrodite cabin. They'll give anyone a makeover and they won't take no for an answer."

"Well they can get over it. Kalli won't let them and if she by chance does, Zack will save me."

Alex tensed at the sound of Zack's name.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing. Come on, we're here. Sit with my cabin until the Aphrodite cabin gets here."

I just nodded, "Okay..."

We walked over to the Apollo cabin's table and sat down. Everybody turned to look at me and, for a few seconds, it was awkward but then one girl grinned.

"You're that new girl right? I'm Marissa."

I nodded lightly, feeling awkward, "I'm Mazie. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Do you have any idea on who your parent might be?"

I shook my head and she pouted, "Well that's no fun... Mostly everyone has an idea of who their parent might be when they first came... Oh well, it doesn't matter. Whose team are you going to be on for capture the flag?

"Teams?"

"Yep. You can be on our team if you want."

"Um, sure, thanks... What are the teams though?"

"Apollo, Ares, Zeus, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Demeter, Iris, and Hypnos are on one team. Then the other teams is Hermes, Poseidon, Athena, Hades, Aphrodite, Nemesis, Hecate, and Janus."

"That's a lot..."

She shrugged, "I guess. There is more than there used to be."

"Because of Percy's demand a while ago?"

She nodded, "Mhmm."

Alex nudged me, "Aphrodite cabin's here. Last chance before they destroy you with make-up and fancy hair."

I shrugged and got up, "They're not that bad. I'll just threaten them with dirt or something."

He laughed as I went over, but was stopped by a familiar pair of arms.

"Zaaaaaack. Let. Go."

"Naw, I'm good."

"I'm sitting with the Aphrodite cabin so let goooooooooooooo."

"That's dangerous. Warning: going near the Aphrodite cabin may result in makeovers and hair-dos. Are you sure you want to proceed?"

I rolled my eyes, "Zack let go. I want to hang out with Kalli for a little bit. I've already hung out with you and Alex today. It's Kalli's turn."

"_Alex_? Mazie you need to stay away from him."

"Why?"

"He's just... he's just not someone you of all people need to hang out with."

I pulled away from Zack, "Until you give me a valid reason not to hang out with him, I'm going to. So get over it."

"Mazie, it's for your own good."

"Since when do you know what's good for me? I can make the decisions on my own."

I huffed and walked off and continued to the Aphrodite table.

"Mazie!"

"Yes?" I responded as Kalli got up and came up to me.

"I thought you'd sit with Zack..."

"No. Zack's being a jerk."

"Why?"

"Oh he thought he could make better decisions than me and it didn't end up well."

"Okay? So who were you talking to earlier today?"

"Alex. Why?"

Kalli gasped, "Because he is like one of the hottest guys at camp!"

"Really? Then why would he even talk to me if he's that popular?"

Kalli squealed, "He must like you!"

I rolled my eyes, "The last time we talked we were insulting each other or arguing. Plus if he's that popular he could have any girl he wanted. Why would he even thank about liking me when he could have you or one of the other Aphrodite girls? I'm not as pretty as you guys."

"Cause we're all the same Mazie and you're different. Don't you get that Mazie? You weren't able to fit in with normal kids, not knowing you were a demigod, and me and Zack were. Zack told me what happened with Percy too. You shouldn't have been able to last that long whether he was going easy on you or not. You're weird, Mazie, but in that special way."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks," I responded sarcastically.

Kalli sighed, "You don't get it. Whatever, Mazie. Come on. Let's eat."

I shrugged, "Okay."

Kalli led me over to her table to be greeted by her other siblings. Lucky for me they had all heard that I was talking to Alex and had begun a ton of rumors. Like some even asked if I had kissed him yet... Wiiiieeeerrrdddd... I told them that I had just met him and he was giving me a tour of the camp and what to expect while being a demigod, leaving out the advice he gave me on the Aphrodite kids. Just then, the dinner bell rang and we all turned to Chiron, who was sitting at the tables at the very end of all the tables, ringing his cup with a spoon. He called for our attention and said, "Today we have a new guest. Campers I want you to welcome Maize, our new undetermined camper." The campers turned to look at me with smiles and some even waved. "We hope for her to be claimed by tonight. Speaking of tonight, Percy will be running our Capture the Flag game." There were many cheers, especially from the Ares cabin. "You may begin dinner."

I rose from my seat with the rest of the Aphrodite kids and filled my plate to the brim with food. Hey, what can I say, I was hungry! I was about to head back to the table to devour my food but I noticed Kalli and the other demigods line up in front of the fire pit. I watched as each of them scraped off the better portion of their food into the fire and exclaim their godly parents' name. I was behind Kalli as she sacrificed her juicy ribs into the fire and muttered, "For Aphrodite."

I stepped up and was overwhelmed by the smell. You think with all the food they threw in there it wouldn't smell good It didn't smell like barbequed pizza or cookie and hamburgers but something really good. I threw in my juicy grapes and some of my big strawberries. Not knowing who to dedicate them to I whispered, "Whoever you are, I hope that you can at least remember to claim me tonight."

I headed back to the table with the Aphrodite kids and began to dig in. The food was really good and after a few servings I was full. The Aphrodite kids were actually not that bad. Of course they talked about the latest gossip at camp or the hottest new style, but at least they included me into it so I didn't feel like a loner. Kallie kept me occupied with introductions of her siblings and stories of pranks she pulled on them with Zack's help. All in all, my first night's diner wasn't that bad. Wish I could say the same about the capture the flag game later that evening…

* * *

A/N: Next chapter's up! :3 By the way, if this chapter seems short its cause this is the only break in between this and the next part and the next part needs its own chapter sooo yeaaah.. Hahaha baiii :3


	4. Battle Cries And Weird Symbols

Marissa came and got me a little bit before the game was supposed to start after dinner and put me in armor. I blinked.

"This is an interesting way to play capture the flag..."

Marissa blinked, confused, then I heard Alex laugh as he came over.

"This isn't the same as the human version, Mazie. We are actually 'capturing a flag' not getting some ball to the other side of the line. We actually fight. Don't worry about getting killed though, that's not allowed."

"So we use weapons and stuff? That's still weird..."

"It'll make more sense after you play it a few times."

"Okay... So if we're trying to get a flag we also have to defend one too right?"

Alex nodded, "Right."

"So what am I going to do then?"

"I'll probably have you help guard the border between the two territories. Marissa will show you where to be because she also helps guard the border."

"Okay..."

"Just remember to stay near the creek and you'll be fine cause that's where the border is," Marissa smiled.

"Okay..."

"Come on let's go. Everyone else is already out there."

I nodded and Alex handed me a sword and I looked at him confused. He laughed again.

"Come on. You fight against Percy in a sword fight and lasts longer than anyone else has before, whether he was going easy on you or not? Everyone knows about it and it'd make me look stupid if I didn't put a sword in your hands."

"But Alex, that was the first time I'd ever held a sword before and I don't even have any ideas on how I fought like I did."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Just relax, stay near the creek, and don't let anyone by. You can do that right?"

I nodded lightly, "I can try."

"Good," he said as we walked into the shrubbery.

"Mazie?"

I looked over to see that it was Zack.

"Yes?"

"Why are you on _his _side, Mazie?"

"His cabin asked me to play on their side and it's not like you asked me to play on your side. What's your problem with him anyways? Yeah he can act like a jerk and act all cocky but that's not a reason to hate someone."

Zack just shook his head, "Doesn't matter. Just know that you're on the losing side, Mazie."

I rolled my eyes, "Go ahead and think that. We're gonna win."

Zack laughed, "Whatever, Mazie. Just try not to get hurt, will you?"

I rolled my eyes again as Percy spoke.

"Welcome, campers, to our weekly game of Capture the flag!" Cheers erupted from the campers but soon died down as Percy raised his hand for silence. "Tonight the teams will be Apollo, Ares, Zeus, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Demeter, Iris, and Hypnos on the red team. And the blue team includes Hermes, Poseidon, Athena, Hades, Aphrodite, Nemesis, Hecate, and Janus. You all know the rules, all magic items are allowed, there is no maiming or killing. Heroes, stations your men at their positions and you may begin when the conch horn blows. Let the game begin!"

I remembered what Alex said and tried to find Marissa. As soon as I found her she took me to the border line, the creek, and stationed me behind a tree. "Stay here and don't be seen unless you have to defend the border," she told me. "I'm going to hide in one of the trees along the border with a bow and arrow. Remember, don't move and don't be seen!" And with that she was off. I watched as she scaled a tree and disappeared into the long branches, hidden by the leaves.

In the distance I heard the conch shell sound and took a deep breath preparing for the battle. I clutched my sword nervously as I heard the fight erupt around me. A group of the Hephaestus kids charged across the river with loud cries while a small team of Apollo kids took to the trees stealthily trying to get behind enemy lines. The game continued with me behind that tree, bored.

No one came close to my side of the border and my ADHD began to act up. I crept from behind the tree and cautiously crossed the creek to the other side. I hid behind trees and bushes searching for the flag. It was supposed to be blue right? I think so… Oh well. To my right I heard a band of demigods walking through the forest. I quickly climbed a tree just as I heard a voice.

"Hey you guys know the rumor between Percy and Annabeth?" asked some kid of Aphrodite.

Kallie shook her head, "No. What rumor?"

"Well I heard that Percy and Annabeth had a kid a while ago. I wonder what happened…"

"Percy and Annabeth had a kid? Wow! Never would have expected that!"

I saw the group pass by. One of the Athena girls spoke up, "You know what?"

"What?" the other girls asked.

"That new camper, Mazie, sort of looks like them…" I was so shocked that I almost fell out of the tree. I recovered and turned aback to look at them. They had now stopped directly below me.

Kalli thought it over and a look of understanding crossed over her face. "You are totally right!" she said, "Now that I think about it, she has Annabeth's hair color and same intellectual thinking. And she has Percy's eyes and goofy smile!"

The Athena kid nodded, "See what I'm saying?! But I think we should keep this to ourselves in case we are wrong."

The rest of the girls agreed and continued on the path deeper into the forest.

I thought about what I had just heard as I trudged along looking for the flag. Kalli was right, I did have some of Annabeth and Percy's features. But how was I a demigod if I am their kid? It just didn't make sense. I was brought out of my thoughts as I saw something blue appear in the corner of my eye. I turned and saw it! The flag was placed on the top a rock that sort of looked like someone's fist. It was guarded by about five demigods and it looked like the rock would not be an easy climb. I snuck around to the back of the rock where it was only defended by one demigod. I came around and struck at the boy. He turned and I recognized him.

It was Zack. He smiled and held up his sword, challenging me. I ran at him and struck at his side. He quickly blocked the attack but looked surprised at my initiation. I smirked and blocked his swipe at my head. We continued to strike at each other but none of us reaching our marks. I could tell that we were getting tired, he was panting and I could feel the sweat build up at the back of my neck and on my forehead. His swipes at me became labored and my sword was getting so heavy that I could barely lift it. He took one final swipe at my legs and I knocked the sword out of his hands and held mine up to his throat. He held his hands up and yelled for help. My eyes widened and I pushed past him to the flag.

I grabbed the flag off the top of the rock and started to climb down when I saw an arrow shoot past me. I yelled and fell down the last few feet, rolled and got up running. I dodged as volley of arrows flew after me and ran past some Hermes guards. The border was in sight when a large band of demigods ran up to defend it. I knew that all I had to do was get the flag over that creek and my team won. I didn't let up my momentum and kept running at the crowd of demigods. I stopped right in front of them with my sword held high. I felt a tug in my gut that increased the closer I got to the water. Right before I reached the creek I let my instincts take over and let go of the tug in my gut. I was too busy trying to strategize a way to get on the other side of the border that I didn't notice the huge wave erupt from the creek. It rose and rose until it struck the line demigods defending the border. The force of the wave was so great that it knocked the heroes off their feet and onto the ground.

Suddenly, I felt very weak and nauseas. I crossed the river and fell to the ground feeling light-headed. I heard my team cheer and rush to congratulate me. Alex held his hand out to help me up and I took it and pulled myself up.

"Thanks," I told him but when I looked at him, he backed away from me, staring over my head.

I blinked and looked up. My eyes widened when a saw a bright glowing light above my head that looked like crossed, sea green swords with a spiral of water around them. Then it hit me. I had been claimed.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter again. Sorry guys v.v Next one should be longer I think. I'll have to look. Anyways, hope you like this chapter :3 Please R&R! Oh and by the way, for any of you who like The Mortal Instruments series, I think we're gonna start posting chapters for a story for that series. Also we do have another Percy Jackson story that we've started so once we get into this one further and have more of that one written we will probably start posting chapters for that one too. If/When we start posting the other stories as well, they will each have their own posting day so that we can keep track of the stories better. Byeeee for now!

-Faith :3


	5. Secrets Revealed

Chiron had taken me back to the big house right after that. Kalli, Zack, and Alex had tried to talk their way into coming but Chiron wouldn't let any of them come.

"So who's my parent?" I asked, trying to get him to talk because right now we were just sitting in awkward silence. He didn't respond. I was about to ask him again in another few minutes, when Percy came in.

"You sure you want to know?"

I glared at him, "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?!"

Percy sighed and started, "Mackenzie…"

"Woah! Who's Mackenzie?"

Chiron replied softly, "You are."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm pretty sure my name is Mazie."

"No. Your real name is Mackenzie."

"What are you saying?" I asked a little worried, looking at Percy. He avoided my gaze and I turned to Chiron. I asked again, "What are you talking about?" When no one replied I began to get angry and frustrated, "So are you going to tell me who my parent is or are we just going to wallow around in awkward silence?"

Percy turned to me and looked me dead in the eyes before responding, "I'm your father Mackenzie."

My eyes widened slightly and I refused to believe it. Alex had told me that Percy had turned immortality down and kids of demigods were not demigods themselves.

"But that's impossible. He's not a god."

Percy stepped forward and said, "That's where you are wrong."

My jaw dropped in shock, "But… how?"

Chiron answered, "The gods offered him immortality, becoming a god, along with one other wish. He asked that demigods be claimed and no longer ignored by the gods for his one wish and accepted the immortality with the exception that the gods wait until he finished high school to make him immortal."

I took a moment to digest what he was saying and remembered what I had heard from earlier that evening during capture the flag and took another guess. "So then, Annabeth, she's my…"

"Mother?" Percy asked. "Yes."

"But what about my other parents?"

"We gave you to them in the hopes of hiding you from everything. This is why you have lasted so long without being attacked from monsters. Most demigods do not survive up to your age."

"Well that didn't work out too well, now did it?"

Chiron noticed my growing frustration and anger. "Watch what you say, Mackenzie. Dishonoring a god can turn into bad luck."

"I don't care!" I yelled at Chiron.

Chiron opened his mouth to say something, but Percy quickly gave him a look and he stayed quiet.

I looked at Percy, or my dad, and asked in disbelief, "So not only did you abandon me but you changed my name too? Great. You're such wonderful parents."

Percy looked at me with a pained expression, "Mackenzie, you have to understand—"

I cut him off, "Yeah, yeah, yeah you were just trying to protect me. I do understand!" Percy let out a sigh of relief, but I wasn't done yet.

"I understand that you, instead of keeping me with you and overcoming obstacles, abandoned me. Wow, I guess this explains those stupid dreams I've had for the last two years I guess."

Upon hearing this, I noticed Percy and Chiron share a worried look at each other.

"What dreams?" Chiron asked

"Does it matter? I really don't see—"

Percy interrupted me and asked with a hint of anger in his voice and a menacing glint in his sea-green eyes, "What dreams?"

I sighed and replied, "I have been having dreams of when I was little. Manipulating water or walking this place full of great architecture and designs with a blonde-haired women or being hugged and told sorry to. There's more but I really don't see why it matters."

I looked over at Percy and Chiron who had surprised looks on each of their faces. They shared another look and Chiron explained, "These dreams are fragments of your hidden memories."

I turned with anger and disbelief at Percy, "You tried to erase my memory too? Unbelievable!"

Percy had that pained expression again, like I had stabbed him in the back or something. I would have felt bad for him if he wasn't the person I was seriously pissed at.

"Mackenzie—"

I didn't want to wait for what Percy, I guess I should call him dad, wanted to say. I got up and stormed out of the room, banging it shut on the way out. I had decided that I would rather grow up with one parent and find out that the other parent is a god than have both of them abandon me and find out like this. But no. I'm stuck with too parents who don't love me and abandon me because they are worried about what would happen if they kept me. And now I'm force to stay here while they are here too. Great… Just great.

I walked to the lake as far away from the big house I could get without getting myself lost. I sat down on the shore in front of the sea and stared out at the water, hugging my knees to my chest. For some reason, I suppose because of Percy, the water calmed and relaxed me. I noticed that while I was sitting here, ready to cry, the other campers were probably having fun at the campfire. I started to think about everything and what had happened to me the last couple of days. This was only my second day here and it was the worst day of my life. I wish that I could be back at home—I guess it's not really home because my parents aren't my 'real parents'…—reading books or getting ahead on the next year's school work. Instead I'm stuck here, learning that my real parents abandoned me to 'protect me'. _And_, it was only my second day. I started crying staring at the ocean.

"Mazie? You okay?"

I wiped at my tears and hugged my knees to my chest and buried my face in them.

"Fine, perfectly fine. Just go away Alex…"

"Mazie, you're not fine."

"Actually my real name is Mackenzie. I just found out…" I sniffled, wiping my tears so he wouldn't notice. Then I looked at him, "Why did you come? Why didn't Kalli or Zack come?"

Alex sighed and sat down on the sand next to me. "I just wanted to see how you're doing because I know how hard it is for you to hear all of this."

"Well then you can leave because I don't need anyone's pity."

"I'm not giving you pity, I'm offering you comfort because most demigods go through the same thing."

I laughed mockingly, "Yeah?! Well how would you know?! At least you had your mother to take care of you when your dad left!"

Alex shook his head and sighed. "Well you're wrong there. After my dad stopped visiting, my mother started drinking and going into a depression. She would come home from work and take her drugs. Then she would leave me home alone and go to the bar to drink. When I was young, I had to perform on the streets to provide for me and my mom. I always had to keep alcohol in the house for her because after she went to the bar, she would come home all drunk and drink some more. After she drunk, she would beat me and it didn't help that I was recovering from monster attacks."

I was so shocked that I couldn't speak. I snuck a peek at Alex's face and saw that it was a sickish pale green color. He continued his story as I stared out at the water.

"When I was eight, I ran away from home to live on the streets. I was fending off a hell hound when Chris, one of the satyrs, found me. He gave me some ambrosia and helped me recover from my beatings and attacks. When I was healthy again, we made our way back to camp and I was claimed. At first I was furious and disappointed with my dad for abandoning me with my mother but then I soon understood that he had too and that he guided Chris to help me."

"Alex… I'm so sorry… I didn't know…" I said quietly and hugged him.

Alex shrugged and wrapped his arm around me into sort of like a side-hug, "It doesn't matter anyways." He turned to look at me with a comforting smile, "Now what's bothering you the most about this?"

I paled, "I don't know… I just… I don't know why they would abandon me… Did they not want me or something?"

He shook his head with a thoughtful expression, "I'm sure it was a good reason. You should talk to Annabeth tomorrow, that is, if she will tell you anything…"

"I'm afraid of the answer," I admitted to him leaning into his warmth. I inhaled the scent from his jacket and smiled. It was that weird smell again, like of sunshine and warmth.

"But don't you want to know why they abandoned you whether you like the answer or not?"

I buried my head into his side and nodded lightly. He wrapped his arm around me tighter and I sighed.

"Then ask Annabeth tomorrow."

"Okay… I will," I answered getting a little sleepy and distracted with his scent. "Oh, and Alex?"

"Yeah Mackenzie?"

"Thanks."

He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back and blushed without knowing why. I leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek really slowly and then buried my face into his warm jacket. I peeked up at him and saw a surprised look on his face, but then it slowly turned into a large grin. He crawled over behind me and wrapped his arms around me and I leaned back into him. He rested his chin in my head and sighed.

We stayed like that for a while watching the fire slowly go down along the horizon of the water. It was beautiful and I couldn't have been more relaxed and at peace. For some reason Alex made me feel safe and wanted, like I actually belonged somewhere. I was about to fall asleep in his warm arms when I nudged me. I turned back to look at him and he laughed at my tired and annoyed expression.

"Come on. The campfire is still going on and you don't want to miss your first one."

* * *

A/N: Is this short too? I'm not sureee... v.v oh well! xD so whatcha guys think? We wanna know! Stupid, good, suckish, great, disgusting? Post in that box below these comments pwease ;)

Anywaaaaaaaaaaays, sorry for being a day late :P Yesterday was Halloween as you know... and I was going to post last night when I got home from Destiny's house and yeah.. didn't work. I just passed out so sorry about that xD Also, I'm working on a Halloween one-shot for The Mortal Instruments characters, Jace and Clary, with Destiny right now and that'll be up either tonight or tomorrow. Oh and tonight or tomorrow we'll post the first chapter of our new Percy Jackson story :)

Also (sorry I just keep talking xD), Destiny and I decided that this story will stay with chapters being posted on Wednesdays, the other PJ story that will start posting tonight or tomorrow will have its chapters posted on Fridays, our Mortal Instruments story will be posted on Thursdays (once we start posting it), if we do any one-shots those will be posted on Mondays (but one-shots are unlikely since Destiny hates one-shots v.v), and lastly any holiday one-shots we will try to post on the holiday but it will for sure be the week of the holiday if we do a holidy one-shot.

-Faith :3


	6. A Prank With Spilled Paint N Explosions

Alex got up and stretched then reached down to pull me up with him. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up softly. Clumsy me tripped and landed in his arms. He caught me keeping one hand on my arm to steady me and the other tightly holding my hand. I looked into his sky blue eyes, unable to turn my gaze. He was looking back into mine, in a weird staring contest. I noticed our position and blushed deep red. I looked at my arm. He followed my gaze blushed too, letting go quickly and stepping away. I sighed in relief, but also realized that I missed his touch. What is wrong with me? How could this one guy have this kind of effect on me? And in such a short amount of time?

Alex coughed to get my attention and nodded to the campfire with his head. "Ready?"

I grinned and said, "Nope, but let's go."

He smiled back and started back to camp.

I followed Alex to where the campfire was. When we got there, everyone seemed to notice our entrance, even though they kept singing or doing whatever they were doing. But a bunch of people started whispering to each other. Oh yay, more rumors getting started! How fun! Not.

"I… I'm going to go sit with Kalli…" I told Alex quietly then walked quickly over to Kalli and sat down next to her.

"You are telling me everything that happened with Alex later!" She exclaimed.

"But nothing happened," I responded simply.

She ignored me, "Are you guys going out now or what?"

I'm starting to wonder if deciding to go sit with Kalli was good idea or not…

"Kalli. Alex and I are _not _going out nor did anything happen earlier!"

She sighed, "Fine, don't tell me the truth. I'll find it out later anyways."

I groaned, "Kallliiiiiiiii, _nothing happened with Alex_. Now will you please believe me? Ask him yourself if you don't believe me!"

"I can't! He's, well he's Alex. He's not someone you just go up to and ask 'Hey, what happened between you and my friend?'!"

I rolled my eyes, "I still don't understand why you guys respect him so much and treat him like he's a god. He's not. He's a demigod like the rest of us."

"But Mackenzie—"

"Where'd you hear that name?"

Kalli's eyes widened, "I… I… I…"

"You eavesdropped even though Chiron told you not too, didn't you? Lemme guess, Zack and Alex eavesdropped too?"

Kalli nodded, looking down.

I sighed and muttered, "Explains a lot…"

"Explains what?"

"Nothing," I replied then tried to pay attention to everything else but failed because of how tired I was. Why the heck was I so tired after one game?

"Kenzie."

"Who's Kenzie?" I asked, looking at Kalli. I noticed that the campfire was over and that everyone was leaving to go to their cabins.

"You," Kalli replied.

I sighed, "I don't care if it's my real name. Call me Mazie."

"But Mackenzie is a cute name! And Kenzie is a cute nickname!"

I sighed again. Kalli would never change. We got up and I followed her towards the cabins.

"Mackenzie."

I looked around and saw that Percy—I'm not calling him Dad or Father until he gives me a good reason for abandoning me—was the one that called my name. I also noticed that in the few hours of learning that my real name was Mackenzie, I'm responding to I like I do with Mazie which is annoying.

"Yes?"

"You can stay in the Poseidon cabin if you want to. There's room for you in there and technically you're a child of him."

I glared at him, "I'd rather not."

He raised an eyebrow, "Where else are you going to go?"

"The Aphrodite cabin," Kalli cut in, "The girls won't mind at least. They actually have a lot of questions to ask her." She said with a sly grin.

I groaned silently, knowing what that meant.

"Questions?"

"None of your concern. Good night, Percy," I told him then walked in the direction everyone else went, dragging Kalli along.

"Do you really hate him that much?" Kalli asked me quietly as we got to her cabin.

"I don't hate him. I'm just angry at him and Annabeth."

Kalli sighed, "You'll understand eventually, Mackenzie. We all do."

I just shook my head and we walked into the Aphrodite cabin. Kalli pointed to a bed that wasn't being used by anyone and I went over and sat on it, yawning lightly. As soon as I sat down, all the Aphrodite girls semi-circled around me, some sitting on the bed next to me.

"Tell. Us. Everything!"

"Nothing happened!" I protested.

"Come on. We _all _know something happened!" One girl squealed, "You came late to the campfire _with Alex_ next to you. Everyone noticed! Come on tell us!"

"_Nothing happened. _What part of that do you guys not understand?"

"The part that you're lying to us! Come on! What happened? Did you guys kiss?"

I remembered back to me kissing his cheek…

"No," I answered simply, "Nothing happened. Do you guys mind if I go to sleep? I'm really—"

Just then we heard loud shouts and something explode outside of the cabin. A second later we heard lots of things that sounded a lot like buckets fall. The Aphrodite kids and I rushed outside to see what the heck was going on. We stopped on the porch and saw the Apollo kids covered in paint and the Hermes campers covered and soot (from the explosion I assume). I saw Alex covered in blue paint glaring at Zack, who had his eyebrows singed off with burnt hair and a smoke-covered face. The scene was so funny that I just burst out laughing. Both boys turned to look at me in surprise and amazement. Then they looked at each other and started blushing. Soon the whole Aphrodite cabins were laughing at the two groups. Everyone was laughing except for Alex and Zack, who had started glaring at each other.

When I finally calmed down enough to talk I asked them, "What the heck just happened? Why are you covered in blue paint and why is your eyebrows singed of?" turning to each of them.

Alex turned to me with a sour expression and answered, "Well I heard that you were sleeping in the Aphrodite cabin and I decided that my cabin and I should sav—I mean, prank you. We were planning on luring the whole cabin outside and then throw blue paint on you guys."

The Aphrodite cabin glared at him and I ran in the middle before any fighting could occur. I was actually afraid they would tie him to a chair and give him a makeover, complete with a stylish new hair-do.

"Hold on! Okay Zack what happened with your cabin?"

Zack smiled at me, "My siblings and I were planning setting of firecrackers in the Aphrodite cabin because Mackenzie was sleeping over and we wanted to give you a real camp welcome."

He then turned to glare at Alex and said, "It would have been perfect if the stupid Apollo cabin counselor didn't get in our way and bump into me with a blue paint can!"

"Stupid Apollo cabin counselor?! It's all my fault?! You're the clumsy idiot who tripped over your duck feet!"

Zack was so mad that his face turned red and you could practically see the fire in his eyes. He started balling his fists ready to charge at Alex. I saw a fight ready to happen as Alex put his fists up and walked over to Zack. I began to worry and tried to run in the middle before they could start throwing punches. I got in between them right as they were both throwing a punch at each other. They both freaked out and stopped before they hit me instead of the other. They both glared at each other and I noticed that Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth had walked up to the scene.

"What's with all this?" Chiron asked.

No one answered so I responded, "The Hermes cabin and the Apollo cabin decided to pull a prank on the Aphrodite cabin and both cabins ran into each other in the process, causing… well what you see now."

Chiron sighed, "Well, kitchen duty for both cabins."

The members of the Hermes cabin and the Apollo cabin groaned. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Alex and Zack as everyone began to head back to their cabins.

"Will you guys ever stop causing trouble?"

"Nope," they answered at the same time then glared at each other.

"You guys are idiots. Real, stupid idiots."

"Whatever," Zack replied and looked away.

Alex huffed and turned away as well. I sighed as Zack walked off towards the forest and Alex walked towards his cabin. I followed Zack until he stopped and leaned against a tree, staring at the sky.

* * *

A/N: Omfg... so sorry v.v I've had soo much homework and Destiny does not know how to post a chapter and she refuses to let me show her e.e anyways I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry guys v.v I'll post another chapter later tonight like in 2 hours or so if I remember. If not I'll post it tomorrow. Really sorry guys v.v Also there's 2 things I need to ask about.

1) Thanksgiving's next as many of you know. Should we write a one-shot for Thanksgiving? And if so, what story should the one shot be for? Let us know in the reviews or pm us please :)

2) I found a collection of Hunger Games story parts that I wrote last year with my other friend. I've already started piecing it together and it starting to look well. If my other friend that I started writing it with says yes do you guys want me to post it? Once again, let us know in the reviews or by pm-ing us.

And we can't do anything about either if no one says anything so please tell us about your opinion. Oh and obviously please review on this chapter c: any feedback we get from you guys encourages us to write more c:

-Faith :3


	7. Of Kisses and Complicated Feelings

I waited a few moments before coming into his view.

"Zack, we need to talk…"

"Why?"

"Because you've been acting different ever since we got here, especially when Alex is around…"

When he didn't answer, I sighed and looked at him carefully.

"Zack, what's your problem with Alex? Why do you guys hate each other?"

"A couple years ago, when I arrived at camp, I was given a quest. I was allowed to take three campers along with me. I chose to take Kalli, Alex, and one of my other best friends, Butch."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. You and Alex were best friends?"

"Yeah, we used to be…"

"What happened on your quest?"

"Well we were sent to retrieve an apple from the Garden of Hesperides. On the way, we passed through the underworld and lost Butch to the guard dog, Cerebus. I was blinded by sorrow and guilt and I blamed Alex for the death. He was stormed off from Kalli and me into the underworld. We tried to follow him but we got separated. I figured that he was killed or lost and we decided to finish the quest without him. I felt so guilty and I knew that Kalli was disappointed in me, which didn't make it any better. We made it to the Garden and saw a figure already there, talking to the Daughters of Atlas. Kalli recognized him and called to Alex. He turned around and I noticed that he already held a golden apple in his hand. I few minutes later we reached the group and Alex told us how he escaped from the underworld and battled monsters on the way to the Garden. He also told us that he had asked the Guardians of the Garden for Pegasi for the journey home. We rode home and he was accepted as a hero by the other campers and promoted to head of the Apollo cabin. Kalli and I shrunk back into the background like nothing happened to us. We were ignored whenever we tried to tell our side of the story."

I felt so sorry for Zack that I walked next to him and wrapped my arms around him, leaning my head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on top of mine.

"You wanna know what the worst part of this is?"

"What?"

"You show up and he starts to steal the person I care most about in my life…"

I looked up, surprised at him, "Who is that?"

He looked down to meet my eyes. I stared into his brown, warm eyes as he said softly, "You."

I froze, "What do you mean…?"

He sighed, "Mackenzie… I like you… A lot. And I can't stand that he's taking you away from me."

My eyes widened, shocked. I couldn't answer nor was I able to because at that moment Zack leaned down and kissed me. My eyes closed and I kissed back, acting upon instinct. His lips were soft and warm and everything I imagined my first kiss would be. As soon as my mind refocused and realized what was happening, I opened my eyes wide in shock. I pushed him off of me and quickly jumped away. I blushed deeply, still confused of what just happened.

"I-I need to go," I told him, and then took off running, not bothering to look back.

I didn't stop running for a while and, before I realized it, I was at the lake again. I seemed to end up here whenever I took off running. I sat down and hugged my knees to my, refusing to cry. I didn't know why I felt like crying, I just did. I was so confused. Did this mean that Zack liked me? Do I like him back? Should I? I don't know, when we kissed it didn't feel right… And what about Alex? Do I like him? When I was with him the other night, I felt safe and like I belonged. What is going too happened between me and Zack? Will this ruin my friendship between Kalli and Zack? WHERE ARE ALL THESE QUESTIONS COMING FROM?!

Even more confused, I sat there trying to figure it all out. After a while I gave up and decided to try manipulating the water like I did in my dreams. It a calming process and helped me relax. I took my mind off of what happened these past days. Just then, I heard footsteps in the sand behind me. I tensed and lost concentration, letting a sphere of water fall back into the ocean.

"Mackenzie?" I relaxed, but then grew annoyed with my best friend.

"What Kalli?"

"You didn't come back for a while so I got worried… What happened?"

"You can't tell anyone…"

Kalli sighed, "You know I won't… Unless it has to do with Alex, of course. Then I have to though."

I hugged my knees tighter. "It's not about Alex," I began. "It's about Zack…"

"What about Zack?"

"I asked them what their problem with each other was and they both just ran away. Alex went to his cabin and Zack went to the woods and I followed him to try to comfort him and he… He…"

"He what, Kenzie?" Kalli asked softly.

"He kissed me…" I blushed and turned to avoid her gaze.

It was a while before Kalli responded. "And what did you do?" she asked quietly.

"I-I kissed him back, but without meaning to… it just happened…"

"And then what?"

"I ran away to here…"

Kalli sighed and hugged me, "It hasn't even been a week yet… Come on. You need to sleep."

I nodded lightly and stood up, as did she. I followed her back to her cabin and went to bed. It was awhile before I fell asleep, still thinking about all the drama that has happened these couple days. I feel like my life is a soap opera that the gods enjoy watching.

Kalli woke me up and let me borrow some of her clothes since my clothes were still in the Big House with the rest of my things and Kalli knew that I really didn't want run into anyone this morning. She fit me in an orange camp shirt and some short jean shorts. She curled my blonde hair and forced me into a chair and put some eyeliner and mascara on me. Ugh it was pure torture! You can't force a demigod with ADHD to sit and wait in a chair while you brushed her hair and did her makeup! It's just not right (well with the exception of the Aphrodite kids).

I ran out of the cabin as soon as she let me out and remembered that I was going to walk with her to breakfast. I laughed and ran back to her and found her still getting dressed. Bored, I sat on the bed and just thought about everything. In two days, I have been comforted by a cute boy who I just met, kissed by another who is my best friend, and found out who my real parents are… I was startled as a hand waved in front of my face.

"Olympus to Kenzie."

I looked up to see Kalli smirking at me, "I've been calling your name for the past five minutes. It's time to go get breakfast."

I sighed and jumped off the bed and followed Kalli.

"Hey, Kalli?" I asked as we were walking to the pavilion.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you hate Alex?"

Kalli stopped and looked at me, "What do you mean?"

"Why don't you hate Alex like Zack does? Zack told me what happened…"

Kalli sighed, "As a daughter of Aphrodite I have to go along with the rest of the Aphrodite cabin. So when they all swooned over Alex, I had no choice but to follow. I just want to fit in. When Zack said that he wanted me to come on the quest with him, I was shocked along with most of the rest of the campers. A daughter of Aphrodite does not usually accompany someone on a quest because we hate getting dirty. Whenever I go back to the human world with Zack, it's heaven for me because I know Zack doesn't expect me to act like the other Aphrodite girls," She explained.

She sighed again, "I don't hate Alex. Well it's more like I _can't _hate him. He was my best friend along with Zack and I guess you could say Butch too. Before the quest, the four of us were always together. By getting separated from Zack and me on the quest, Alex ruined that friendship. I don't hate him. I'm just mad at him. But I guess I can't blame him, he was only doing what he thought was right."

"Kalli…"

She sighed and shook her head, "You have no idea how much I want that quest to have never happened. I know Zack is the same. Quests change people, Kenzie. Remember that if you ever go on one."

I sighed. I felt like an outcast again. Alex, Zack, and Kalli were friends before they went on a quest together and now, here I am, causing them to have to deal with each other because Zack and Kalli are my best friends and that I think I like Alex. And not only that, but Zack likes me and he thinks Alex is stealing me from him, which is understandable I guess, but that's just giving Zack another reason to hate Alex. I can't hurt Zack. I just can't. Especially when I'm confused about whom I like.

I closed my eyes. There's an easy way to solve this I guess. I'll just stay friends with both of them, nothing more, assuming that Alex even likes me. That seems like the easiest—no—the only thing that I can do it.

Kalli started walking again and I followed after her, our discussion forgotten. We sat down at the Aphrodite table and waited for the rest of the campers to get there. It was loud from all the campers talking to one another, but became quiet as the food was served. I didn't get much. Just eggs, which I gave part of to the fire, and a slice of bacon. I ate slowly and Kalli asked if I was okay. I told her I was fine but she didn't buy it. She went back to eating though, letting that conversation drop too.

When we were finished with breakfast, I went with Kalli to the Pegasi stables because I had nowhere else to go. We had just finished feeding them sugar cubes and had begun brushing their sleek coats when Percy walked in. I rolled my eyes turned back to grooming my Pegasus. Kalli nudged me and motioned for me to go talk to him. I groaned and went over to Percy

"What do you want?"

"Come with me. You're done grooming the Pegasi for today," he told me while petting a black Pegasus fondly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Then what am I going to do?"

* * *

A/N: Heyo! Sorry about being behind. Here's last week's chapter. We'll post this week's chapter tomorrow and we'll try not to fall behind anymore. Also, we'll post the catch up chapters for the other story tonight/tomorrow. Mmkay. Byee persons of this site reading our story c:

-Faith :3


	8. I Guess They Care

Oh, this is just great. Not only do I have to deal with my so-called father, but now I have to have tutoring lessons with him? And for what? Manipulating stupid water…

Percy showed me the basic techniques of how to manipulate water and told me I'd have to practice so I could catch up. He bragged about how he was so great as a kid and how all of this came naturally to him. I groaned silently and tried to tune out his talking, just trying to get this one part down. I was suddenly thanking myself for being a quick learner, but it still took a long time and I could only get the water to rise up an inch every 10 times I tried. When I got it to come up to my waist, Percy smiled at me fondly and said, "You are a very quick learner Mackenzie good job."

Then he chuckled, "It looks like you have my side of the family, as well as your mother's battle strategy and wisdom."

I smiled back at him and said, "Thanks."

He grinned even wider, at the same time I did, looking like he accomplished something. Then it hit me. Ugh! We shared a smile? What was I thinking? I'm not supposed to trust him. Annabeth and he abandoned me. Bad Mackenzie! I sighed, this was not going to be easy. I turned back to my work and went through a few more exercises. When I finished the final one, Percy interrupted my training, "Okay. That's enough for one day. We'll start again tomorrow but now it's time for archery with the Apollo cabin."

He grinned his goofy smile, "Good luck with that, I always had a hard time with archery. At one point, I didn't even know how to string the arrow in the bow. Your mother would always tease me about it when we were kids. I was one with the sword, not the bow."

I nodded, "I bet you were. That's probably why you're the cabin's sword instructor."

"Yep. Do you want me to walk over there with you?"

"Nah. I know the way. I won't get lost."

I started walking off, away from the lake and towards where I thought the archery spot was. Apparently I was wrong because I ended up lost.

I stopped and took deep breaths to help myself calm down. I leaned on a tree and tried to decide what to do. I turned back to where I came from and tried to find my way back to the lake. I was walking for about 5 more minutes before I realized that nothing looked like the path that I had just walked through. Worried, I began to panic until I heard familiar voices somewhere to my left. I started heading toward Percy's and Annabeth's voices, but stopped myself before sneaking up a tree to spy on them.

"What did Chiron say?"

"She can't avoid the prophecy if it is her own; you of all people should know that."

Percy hugged her, "Annabeth, she'll live through it. If she is anything like me, she will learn quickly what to do and hopefully follow her heart. She already had sword fighting instincts and is learning how to manipulate water pretty quickly. The most we can hope for is that Rachel doesn't appear before she is ready."

Annabeth nodded and leaned into him, "Is there any way we can help her?"

I heard someone calling my name and turned around to see Alex trudging through the forest. He spotted me and was about to say something, but quickly closed it as I put my finger to my mouth, shushing him. He gave me a questioning look, but came over to my tree and climbed up to sit next to me. I silently nodded my head towards Percy and Annabeth as he gave me a confused look. I turned my attention back to them when I heard Annabeth ask, "Okay, but are you sure it's even about her?"

"Annabeth, you heard the prophecy yourself. She is the only one that fits her description."

"Yes, yes. _The daughter of the new and of the owl,_ but still…"

Percy nodded, "The best we can do is prepare her and hope for the best."

Annabeth sighed, "What if she doesn't make it?"

"She'll make it through whatever is thrown at her and more."

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked in small voice looking at the ground.

Percy took her chin in his hand and turned her face upward so they were looking in each other's eyes. Annabeth took a deep breath and I could see the worry in her eyes. I was jealous for the girl they were talking about. Did they abandon me for this kid? But then again, that quest sounded really dangerous.

Percy took a deep breath and answered, "I know because she is our kid." Annabeth smiled and reached up on her toes to press her lips to his.

I stared off into the distance trying to make sense of what I just heard. They mentioned that this girl was going to be in a very important prophecy. That it would be very dangerous and she must be prepared before this 'Rachel' came. Who is this Rachel? It also seemed that they were really worried about the girl. Annabeth seemed close to tears, I felt so bad for her. Then I thought of the last thing that Percy said. _"She is our kid…"_ Wait a sec… Are they talking about me? Am I the 'she' in the prophecy?! The one that they are worried about? The only who will be in the important prophecy? Is this the reason that they sent me away? Is this what they were protecting me about?

I was interrupted from my questions when Alex waved his hand in front of my face. I quickly turned back to the clearing and realized that Percy and Annabeth had left. I sighed in disappointment and turned back to Alex.

"About time," Alex said. "You spaced out for at least five minutes, probably more."

I smiled at him, "Yeah, I'm known for doing that."

"I figured. I knew from first sight that you were a mental one."

I rolled my eyes and climbed down from the tree. Alex came down after me and started walking towards the archery arena. I followed, still thinking.

"Who's Rachel?" I asked as we walked.

Alex stopped suddenly and it took me a while to realize that since he was behind me. He had a strange expression on his face, "Why?"

I shrugged, "Percy said something about preparing me before Rachel came…"

"Rachel is the camp's Oracle."

"What's an Oracle?"

"You mean 'who'. The Oracle is a prophet of my dad, Apollo, that receives prophecies and relays them to us as the gods wish."

"Okay," I was still thinking it over, "Have you ever met her?"

Alex shrugged, "Sort of…"

"Hmmm… Okay. Soooooo… Why did you come looking for me?"

Alex blushed and wouldn't meet my eyes. He continued walking back to camp.

"I noticed that you weren't with the Apollo cabin for archery at your scheduled time. I know you don't like being late so I began worrying and started to look for you," he smirked knowingly, "I figured you were lost, which you were."

I rolled my eyes, "I was not lost!"

"Mhm. Sure you weren't," Alex said sarcastically, grinning.

I huffed and tried to ignore him as we entered the archery field. I picked up a bow and quiver full of arrows and walked over to an empty spot, fitting an arrow into my bow. When I released it, the arrow soar over the target, over the trees, and lodge itself into the side of the rock climbing wall. My face grew warm as Alex laughed out loud behind me. I turned to glare at him but of course that didn't help. I grabbed another arrow in my anger and repositioned it. Knowing very well that I couldn't shoot in my frustration, I forced myself to calm down. I remembered yesterday with Alex and placed my arms like how he showed me. Taking a deep breath, I let go of the arrow. I closed my eyes, opening them when I heard a 'twang'. My eyes found the arrow stuck fast in the center of the target. Grinning triumphantly, I turned back to look at Alex and smirked when I saw the shock on his face.

"Hahaha, score for Mackenzie! Weren't expecting that, were you now?!"

Alex wiped the shock off his face and replaced it with a smirk, "I'm just shocked that it actually hit the target this time. I was kind of getting worried for the satyrs in the strawberry fields. Next time, I should announce that you're shooting, that way they can all run for cover before anyone gets hurt."

I pouted, "No you won't!" I mumbled, "Next time I'll just aim for your head…"

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

Alex huffed, "That's what I thought."

I laughed and continued to aim for the target. Alex spent the lesson coaching me and teaching me how to position my arms better. By the end of the day, I hit the target twice more, totally missing the rest and barely Chiron's tail as he trotted through the camp.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's late. My cousins from the other side of the country came for Thanksgiving and were here from Thursday til today so I had no time to post. School is going to be getting tuff for both Destiny and I because teachers are rushing to finish thing before we go on winter break so we'll try to keep up but yeah... If we don't, we'll definitely catch up during winter break. Oh and by the way, next chapter might be short because we want the next chapter to only be that specific part.

Also, if you have any questions please pm us so we can answer them :)

Bubyee for now c:

-Faith :3


	9. A Kidnapper With A Story

The sun was slowly setting as I sat next to Kalli and the rest of the Aphrodite siblings. I was slowly savoring the taste of my favorite comfort food (spaghetti tacos with meatballs) in front of the fire while trying to tone out the latest gossip that was spreading around the table. Yeah, I know. It's a weird mix but this has always cheered me up since I was a little kid. I would usually follow it up with purple cupcakes and some hot chocolate while watching a movie, but Chiron told me that technology and demigods just don't mix.

I finished quickly, slurping up the last noodle and wiping my face before I got up to change into warmer clothes for the sing-along at the campfire tonight. I was almost at the Aphrodite cabin before I felt someone pull me behind the Big House. I tensed, automatically running defense strategies through my head, as I turned to face my kidnapper.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

"Shh!"

The figure held a finger up to her lips and motioned for me to stay quiet. I watched as she stepped into the light and turned towards me.

"Annabeth?" I asked, shocked. She scowled.

"What part about 'be quiet' do you not understand?!" She whispered loudly. Motioning me to follow her, Annabeth crept into the forest. I quickly followed as she disappeared behind the shrubbery. We walked in silence for a few minutes before I decided to strike up a conversation.

"Where are we going?" I asked. She ignored me and continued following a path deeper into the woods.

"Annabeth?..."

"Hello?..."

"Are you going to answer me?..." No answer.

I growled in frustration and walked in front of Annabeth, cutting her off. She stopped before she ran into me and I took a deep breath before I turned to look her straight in the eyes. They held a number of emotions that I could not identify, but I managed to catch one: sorrow. I sighed and asked again.

"Where are we going, Mom?"

That one word seemed to shake her out of her trance. I watched as her eyes widened and breathing quickened. She stared at me for a few minutes before replying.

"We're going to your father's and my favorite place."

"Why?"

"Because, Kenzie, I need to talk to you. To explain some things that you still do not understand…"

Not once did my eyes leave hers. I realized that she was telling the truth and she did want to talk. I decided to take a chance and I took a deep breath before nodding. She smiled cautiously as though she knew that this chance I was giving her was not going to happen again.

She began walking again but this time she looked back to me, making sure I was following, and smiled. Despite what I wanted to think, I smiled back effortlessly to match hers.

We walked a little farther before I began to hear the soft crashing of water upon a sandy shore. _The beach_. I smiled and breathed in a deep gulp of salty air before I broke into a run. I laughed as my feet met the cool water. I had always loved the ocean and I would go every chance that I had. I remember swimming out far into the open and then sink to the ocean floor and visit the merpeople and sea creatures. I would come back home to my 'parents' and share with them stories of the mermaids and fish. They appraised me with fearful expressions but I wouldn't care, just as long as I could return.

I turned back to look at Annabeth and saw her walk over to a rock with a smile on her face and sat down. Slowly I made my way over to her and sat next to her. We both gazed at the ocean with glazed expressions, both in our own worlds. I jerked suddenly as I heard her speak next to me.

"Percy and I came here very often when we were young. We were young and stupid back then, but were always certain about one thing: we were in love. We would always argue and I would say something stupid or he would say something stupid to make me mad. Back then, we would get in the worst fights… but we would always forgive each other…" She trailed off, still reliving the memory.

"We were the worst pair there could be. A child of Athena and a child of her sworn enemy, Poseidon? Together? Our parents could have never argued more, and still don't approve that much. They finally accepted the fact that nothing could keep us apart as they congratulated us together at our wedding. What really made them mad was when you were born," Annabeth chuckled. "My mother was still a little annoyed over our relationship and when she learned that Percy got me pregnant, she was furious. Poseidon was all for the idea of grandchildren. He was so happy Athena looked about ready to slap him when they found out. During those nine months, she simmered down and was shockingly ecstatic when she held you as a baby."

"We were perfectly fine the first couple years. I know that the gods were helping us, protecting us from the occasional monster that would miss our house somehow. One day, that fateful day, we had an unexpected visit from a very old friend that we hadn't seen—"

"It was Rachel wasn't it?!"

"Yes, Kenzie, it was The Oracle."

* * *

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHH CLIFFHANGER!

Heeeeeeey guys! Happy Cupcake Day to you all! Yesh I have declared this day to be the day of cupcakes. Sorry we haven't posted in a while. I had tons of homework to do these past weeks and I have big test tomorrow. So wish me luck :) We should be posting another chapter next week so stay tuned. YAYYAYAY CUPCAKES

-Destiny :)


	10. The Truth

It was nice and cool in the evening. The scene was perfect, the waves crashing upon the shore, the stars sparkling in the sky, and the refreshing breeze of salty air whistling through our hair, messing it up even more. We sat in peace together, under the watchful eye of the crescent moon, basking in our solitude. We didn't have anything to say. We didn't need any. It was nice and comforting, something that I had never experienced before with anyone other than Kalli or Zack (and that one time with Alex on the beach, but that is completely beside the point). Just that feeling that someone else was in the world with you, that someone was by your side, left me feeling warm inside. The women sitting next to me may have abandoned me, but I trust that she did it for a good reason and there is more to her story.

We sat for a few minutes more before she continued, "When Rachel arrived on our door-steps that day, we knew that there was something wrong, but invited her inside nevertheless. She told us that she sensed that something thing terrible was to soon come to pass. It would revolve around the Great Prophecy, she said. There was something stirring in the dark depths of Tartarus. Something waking, growing, gaining power. She warned Percy and me that we were in great danger and that the god's strength were dwindling and fading. We would lose the protection that we were granted from them."

"Protection? What protection? I thought that the gods were in control after the second Titan War."

I watched as Annabeth took a deep breath before ignoring my questions and continuing on as if I hadn't interrupted, "She urged us to flee Percy's underwater domain and retreat under cover, disappearing from our enemies. The world was not a safe place and we could not rely on ourselves to protect you in our plight. Percy convinced me that we had to hide you, masking your demigod scent with mortals', similar to how his mother hid him. I pleaded with him, and asked him to allow us to keep you, but he was dead set on his decision. Taking time to think it over, I relented, seeing as how selfish I was for wanting to keep you near, as that will only place you in more danger than you already were."

As I listened to Annabeth, I started to slowly understand why my parents had to give me up, but I didn't understand what the danger was or what they were protecting me from. I kept quiet though, silently hoping that she would explain.

"We took you to a friend that we had known since high school and who we could trust to watch over you. She didn't know about our half-blood lives, but that was all the better. If she did know of our immortality and our secrets, the monsters would hunt her down too and torture her until she told them of our whereabouts. Rachel told us that it was safer this way and you would grow up in a normal world, but I have learned that nothing in this world is normal. After we had your memory blocked so you wouldn't know of this part of the world, Percy and I took you to her house. You were only little still, about five. With Percy's sea-green eyes and my blonde hair, you were so cute and tiny. We stayed a little longer to chat and to say our goodbyes. We left you behind, leaving you in her c-care."

I looked over to Annabeth to see her sniffling with tears trickling down her cheeks. This surprised me because I thought my mother to be a strong woman who would rarely show weakness. I could tell that she was really affected by these memories and it made me feel loved. Inspired, I moved closer to her until I was right next to her and hugged her. As soon as I touched her, she tensed but quickly relaxed into my hold and started sobbing. She cried as I held her. My shirt was drenched but I didn't mind because I was trying to let her in, touched that she would cry over me. I looked out over the ocean, trying to imagine my grandfather's underwater palace and that all the gods were really out there. It still shocked me, but I was learning to cope with my new life.

Annabeth cried until she had no more tears. Her sobs began to die down into small sniffles. As soon as she quieted down a little more, I moved my arms, ready to give her space. But she reached out to grab me, hugging me closer to her as she finished her story.

"Percy and I always regretted leaving you. It was the worst day of my life when we walked down the steps, never to come back. I looked back to see you in her arms, waving your little arm in a goodbye. After we left, we circled the house to kill any monsters that had followed our scent still lurking in the shadows. Percy and I disappeared, hiding from our enemies. Every day on the run we thought about you, but we trusted our decision to leave you.

"One day, Rachel found us and demanded that we return back to camp. She advised that we come as sword instructors, concealing our immortal identities from the campers. Rachel told us that we would meet you here and that we must be patient with the gods. Relieved that we didn't need to hide any longer, we followed her instructions and went back to Camp Half-Blood and here we have been, waiting for you to arrive.

"That is our story, Kenzie. You don't have to listen to me or believe me but it is what it is. Percy and I just want you to know that we love you. I wouldn't be angry if you don't think that we do but just know that we only abandoned you for your own safety. Now that you are here, we must prepare you for whatever lies ahead."

With those final words, Annabeth stood up and headed back toward camp, disappearing into the forest. As I watched her go, I thought about what she had told me. _She said that they loved me, but did they really mean it?_ Now that I heard their part of the story, I am beginning to believe her.

Sighing, I looked out into the ocean, watching the shining water reflect the stars in the sky. The water was a beautiful sea-green that reminded me of Percy's eyes, but that didn't surprise me as he was a son of Poseidon. _Dad is a very powerful god but I don't think that is only because his father is one of the Big Three. It seems as though there is more to him that meets the eye. I can tell that he cares for Annabeth and for the kids in the camp. His unfailing loyalty may be what motivates his bravery and courage, but it could also be used against him, as his greatest weakness. Although Annabeth is not a child of the Big Three, she is also a very powerful demigod. She has the same blonde hair that I have and the same grey eyes that fit a child of Athena's appearance, but she is something more than the rest of them._ I giggled, _Well I suppose she must be to put up with my dad_. But I could tell that Annabeth was special even among demigods.

I then noticed the moon's reflection on the water. _Hmm the silver moon really compliments the contrasting sea-green water. Annabeth and Percy. My parents are a great pair, with characteristics that balance each other out. My dad is a really outgoing person who is fun and not strict about the rules at all. But my mother seems to keep him in line with her tight personality. Percy also seems to loosen Annabeth up, when he is with her. I can tell that she is the brains in the relationship,_ I thought, smiling to myself,_ but somehow they are equal in their own way._ The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I could trust the two. _They seem to be good friends with the Oracle so I'll ask her more about them_.

Then I voiced the one question that had been bugging me the whole night.

"What are they preparing me for?"

* * *

A/N: Long time no post D: Sorry guyss. Blame Destiny! xD Anyways hope you like it. I'll post another chapter within the next 2 days and I'll try to post another one before finals. The week of the 21st is our finals and we will not be posting that week because we will be studying and taking tests. Sorry about thatt. After finals though we'll finish catching up with the chapters we're behind on and start going back to our original posting date of once a week on Wednesdays.

Anyways whatcha think? Destiny wrote this one pretty much on her own instead of just editing whatever I wrote lol.

Byee for noww c:

_-Faith :3_


	11. A Familiar Stranger

The next 3 weeks continued on like that. I stayed in the Aphrodite cabin, Zack and I acted like he had never kissed me, and everyday there'd be a new rumor about Alex and I that was always started by the Aphrodite girls—although they always denied starting it. Percy was still always trying to get me to forgive him, but I felt a little bit closer to Annabeth after that talk we shared by the beach. Maybe it was the closure I need. Maybe I just wanted that mother figure I never had. I don't know but I did know that some things were going to get better.

For some reason today was different. Through all of my stations (whatever you want to call them) everyone was quiet and looked, I dunno, worried? Even Percy looked concerned when I was with him today. I finally got tired of it and asked Kalli what was going on during dinner.

"Well, _she's _coming tomorrow."

I raised an eyebrow, "Who's _she_?"

"The Oracle."

"And why is that causing everyone to act like this?"

"The Oracle only comes when she has a prophecy to give to someone."

"I don't see how that's such a big deal."

"It's been a while since the Oracle came last," Kalli told me, looking away, "She's only come one other time since Zack's quest…"

"I still don't see how that's such a big deal."

"The quest after us didn't end well either. Everyone's hoping that it's not them."

"Oh…" That's when I remembered when I overheard my parents talking and I started getting worried, "When is she coming?"

"She'll be here tomorrow after breakfast. So the cabin leaders will meet and she'll talk to whoever it is tomorrow."

"Why wouldn't she just come tonight? Why come after breakfast tomorrow?" I asked curiously.

"Some think it's because she wants to talk to your parents. The Oracle helped your dad a lot when they were younger from what I've heard. They were friends and I think they still are."

"Interesting…"

Kalli finally looked up to look at me, "Just hope it's not you, Kenzie. You're the least trained out of all us here, the newest. You'd be the same way as Zack was when he got his quest. He had a little more time to adjust beforehand but not much."

"Kalli, there's no way it's me," I told her, even though I was 99.9% sure that it was going to be.

"Expect the unexpected, Kenzie."

I sighed, "I know Kalli." _I know_

The next morning was interesting. We all had the day off from the normal camp activities because of The Oracle being here so everyone did whatever they wanted to. The meeting with the cabin leaders was scheduled for noon. I spent most of the morning with Kalli and the Aphrodite cabin, who decided that it'd be fun to see which hairstyle looks best on me. After about at least 8 different hair style changes, I left while they were fighting over which lip gloss would look best.

Deciding to practice my water manipulation—which might I say I've gotten pretty good at—I headed to the lake. I closed my eyes, just loving the sweet nothingness I felt when I manipulated water. It was calming and I felt a link with my father and grandfather. I wonder if I'll ever meet grandpa. I'm also getting along better with my parents. I wonder if I can ever completely forgive then. I want—I turned quickly, my thoughts interrupted by a twig cracking behind me, and blasted the intruder with water on instinct. The person, now drenched with water in front of me, glared at me and I started laughing.

"Sorry, Alex." He just glared at me

I kept laughing and worked to dry him off, placing the water back into the lake. Once the last water droplet was returned to the large body of water before us, I asked, "So what's up?"

Alex still looked mad at me but shrugged and answered, "Just came to make sure you weren't ditching the meeting." I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What do you mean?" Now it was Alex's turn to be confused.

"The meeting at noon? With the Oracle?" He knocked on my head, moving dangerously close to me. "Anyone there, Kenzie?"

I tensed at the lack of space between us and quickly took a step back. He smirked at my actions and took another step closer to me. A hand brushed along my cheek and pushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear. His fingertips' touch left a burning trail and I captured a quick intake of breath before I regained my voice.

"Ummmm what were we talking about?" My eyes did not leave Alex's gaze.

He stared steadily back at mine as he spoke softly, "I seriously have no idea."

The blue orbs swirled one more time before I gathered all my willpower and broke the weird staring competition we were having.

"I think we were talking about the Oracle or something."

Alex looked away, almost reluctantly, and I watched as his eyes widened, "Oh yeah! Everyone should be there by now! Come on!

He took off running as I yelled, "I'm not even a cabin leader though!"

He shouted back, "Yes you-! This is ridiculous!"

Running back he started again, "Yes you are. You are the only child of Percy, which automatically makes you a cabin leader."

"But I still don't have any siblings."

"Good thing too. I'd be worried for their mental stability with you as their cabin leader," he said with a smirk.

I glared back at him and happily proceeded to drench him in water, which resulted in me grinning instead and him glaring.

"So," when I had finished making sure he was fully soaked, "shall we go now?"

I faux sighed, "Well if we have too…"

All the other cabin leaders were there, including Zack which means he somehow found his way into going. I knew he wouldn't get out of it anyways. He _is_ a son of Hermes and he always gets what he wants, one way or another.

Once everyone was seated, I lifted my head to see who occupied the rest of the ping-pong table. There was Christiana Depholco from Zeus, Alex from Apollo, Bailae Goodman from Iris, Kaio Harper from Hebe, Lily Rain from Demeter, Nathan Pratto from Hypnos, Addison Peace from Ares, Jake Demarco from Nemesis, Rochelle Nightshadow from Hades, Kalli from Aphrodite, Michael Green from Nike, Dorito Ranch from Tyche, and others that I forgot.

Chiron cleared his throat and all eyes turned to me. I felt as thought their gazes pierced my soul. I knew they could see the fear in my eyes and I saw the concern and uncertainty in theirs. Dying under the sudden attention, I let my gaze flicker to my parents. They stood next to Chiron with worried, yet determined, expressions. His sea-green and her gray eyes held mine for a few moments.

There was so much tension in the room as we sat waiting. For what? I had no idea. All I could do was endure the torturous silence. I could not even bear to glance at my friends, scared to see what emotions their eyes held. Did they share the same raw fear that I felt? Pity? Concern?

_Bam!_ The door to the ping-pong room flew open, interrupting my internal analysis. In the doorway stood a tall woman concealed within a purple cloak. We had all jumped out of our seats when the door slammed open and were not openly staring at her. She peered around the room before striding to the head of the table and taking a seat at the front.

Stunned, we returned to our seats as well and waited for someone to begin the meeting. Finally, I could take no more of the silence and was about to ask who the woman in the hood was when Zack blurted out, "Who the heck are you?!"

Embarrassed and outraged at Zack's outburst, Chiron shouted "Hold your tongue Zack! Any more outbursts and I will personally remove you from this meeting! You were not supposed to attend this meeting to begin with, mind you, but I only made exceptions because Jared was sick."

Zack shrunk back into his seat, muttering to himself. The hooded stranger only smiled at him and said, "So not berate the boy for his curiosity, Chiron, for if we had no courage to speak our mind, we would be unsuccessful in this world."

At hearing her voice, Percy and Annabeth both visibly relaxed and began to smile in recognition.

"Rachel," Percy said softly.

"Hello, Percy. Long time no see," said Rachel, smiling weakly. "You too Annabeth."

The Oracle then shed her cloak and handed it to Chiron. Her hair curled down to her back in frizzy locks and contrasted with her emerald-green eyes, reminding me of a pumpkin sorta. She was not short, but was not as tall as Annabeth. She was wearing a t-shirt with a band name across the front and skinny jeans with marker and paint stains all over them. Looking around at the curious and confused faces at the table, Rachel asked, "So what's up everyone?"

"Well to start us off, Knezie here was just claimed by our swords instructor, who turns out to be god. Also it is rumored that she is part of the Great Prophesy and is destined to save the world just like her father did," said a very irritated Alex. He shrugged, "But y'know just everyday stuff. No biggie."

The Oracle pursed her lips while the rest of us waited, horrified, for lightning to strike Alex down dead. Finally Rachel and Percy burst out laughing. I looked over to Annabeth to see her trying to fight a grin as well. The other counselors around the table just looked as lost and as obviously confused as I was.

"Well, you've got guts, kid, but one day you will get into a lot of trouble. And thank you, I was already well aware of that not-so-secret information.

I looked over to Alex just in tome to see him give me a small wink. I smile back, then glanced over to Zack's expression. He looked positively lived. I whispered to Kalli sitting next to me, "What's his problem?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, but he's glaring at Alex as if the guy just punched his mom."

I turned my attention back to the head of the table where Rachel was telling Percy and Annabeth about her trip here.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Destiny here. Sorry for the long wait. I beleive it was Faith's fault this time around! i had to say that because she blamed me last chapter. This time I wrote out the whole chapter on a separate piece of paper but she forgot to type it into the computer and post it so I ended up doing that... Yeeeeaaaahhhh well hope you enjoyed it. We introduced Rachel as the Oracle and thats about it. REVIEW!


	12. Just Plain Awkward

I stared at the sky from the tree I was sitting in, thinking. This prophecy… Why me? Why does it all seem like everything is revolving around me? I sighed softly wondering if I should've said more.

_I returned to the meeting downstairs, following behind Rachel. I was short of breath after what had happened. Rachel took her seat and I sat in my original seat next to Alex. I masked any signs of any emotions that may have seemed unlike me and looked at Chiron._

_"What was the prophecy?" He asked._

_I closed my eyes and repeated it._

_"To the lands of fire and snow, _

_Shall four searching half-bloods go._

_They shall not stop until they find_

_What is hidden in one's mind."_

_"Is that all?" He asked as I opened my eyes. _

_I noticed the Oracle look at me, looking curious as to what I'd say. I looked calmly back to Chiron and nodded._

_"Yes. That's all that it said."_

_The Oracle flashed a small, knowing smile as if knowing I wouldn't say the whole thing. Chiron did not look at all convinced but wisely didn't press the matter._

Leaves rustled underneath me, interrupting my thinking. I looked down to see who the intruder was.

"Alex, what the heck are you doing here?" I asked, suddenly angry.

"I was just taking a stroll in the forest."

"Liar! You were stalking me weren't you? Weren't you?!"

"Course not, Kenz, I was taking in the scenery and noticing how it still can't compete with all this," he said pointing to himself.

"Psh, yeah right, Asshat! You were looking for me because you just can't stay away from my awesome sexiness."

He rolled his eyes and asked, "So are you coming down or not? Do you need help packing? I'm already done."

"Actually," I replied, "I quite like it up here. And packing? What packing? I already told you that you aren't coming with us."

"Oh come on, you know that the prophecy called for four people. I am the perfect person for this quest anyways. I don't even know why you are taking a Hermes's kid of all people?"

"Why can't I?"

"Well, for starters, they are not all that reliable. You ask them to watch your food and the next second it's gone!"

I rolled my eyes, "That's food. And why the heck did you use food as an example? Weirdo."

I hopped down from the branch and started walking back to my cabin—which was built starting the day everyone found out my father was a god. Alex followed.

"You're not going. End of story. Get over it," I told him as we got to my cabin and we went inside.

"Why can't I go?"

I started packing, "How do I know you won't do the same thing you did to Zack and Kalli?"

He inhaled sharply, "How did you find out about that?"

"Oh, Kalli told me," I replied nonchalantly.

He didn't say anything for a while and just watched me pack. I looked over at him surprised.

"Wow, speechless for a change? Kind of nice with all this silence."

He thought for a second and sighed, "How do you know that I'll abandon you if you won't give me a chance?"

I turned on him angrily, fed up with all the arguing, "Because Alex, I'm not willing to take that chance! I don't want it to end up like your last quest! I actually care about my friends and what will happen to them! It's bad enough that I have to endanger them on this quest. So don't make it any more complicated than it already is!"

Surprised at my outburst he took a couple steps back before starting back up again, shouting, "It's not going happen like that! Why can't you just **trust me**!?"

_"That boy at the game table kept staring at you."_

_"Which one?" I asked, "I thought they were pretty much all staring at me. The boy with brown, curly hair?"_

_"Nope," the Oracle replied. "Well actually, yeah him too, but I meant the one with blonde hair and blue eyes."_

Alex.

_"You should take him with you. It seems like he could be a good contributor to your group."_

_"I can't do that."_

_The Oracle looked at me to read my expression. "Why not?"_

_"Because of what he did to Zack and Kalli."_

_"Just __**trust me**__…" said the Oracle, "Everything will be okay."_

_"Don't say that! You can't promise anything!"_

_"Why can't I? I am in fact the Oracle. __**Trust the boy**__ and you will be fine. He will be there for you when you need him most." _

I shook my head trying to clear away the flashback. I noticed two blue orbs right in front of me.

"Are you okay?"

I gritted my teeth and tackled him.

"Hey! What the heck!? I was just asking if you are okay!"

"No you idiot! I am not okay!" I yelled at him, emphasizing each word with a punch.

We continued fighting, well more like me punching and him trying to defend himself. Finally I aimed a punch at his gut and he caught my hand and used my momentum to throw me to the ground. He quickly sat on me and pinned my arms above my head.

"Will you just calm down for a minute!?" he panted, out of breath.

I glared at him, trying to give my best I-will-kill-you-later-so-get-off-of-me-or-else glare. He obviously didn't take the hint. I then noticed that he was really close. Close enough that if I moved a little bit more our noses would be touching. I suddenly blushed. He gave me a quizzical look. He then realized our position and his cheeks turned red too but he didn't lessen his hold on my hands. Right then, the door opened, we both looked straight to the door where my father was now standing. He looked shocked then that turned into an angry look.

"Um… Hey Dad…" I said shyly, wondering how I was going to explain this to him later.

He didn't answer and walked over, blasting Alex off of me on his walk over and proceeded to help me up. Alex hit the wall; it didn't seem hard enough to do too much damage but enough to give him a little pain. He held his head and muttered a small "Ouch." Percy then proceeded to drench him in water. I couldn't help but giggle because I've done that before to him. Neither of them looked at me though.

"What the hell were you doing with my daughter?!"

"Trying to get her to stop trying to kill me!"

"What'd you do to cause her to want to kill you?"

"I don't know! She zoned out and when she came back to she tackled me!"

Percy glanced at me and I looked away.

"I might have possibly done that..." I answered quietly.

Percy sighed and helped him up, "Sorry. But that still doesn't explain why you're _alone _in her cabin with her."

I blushed slightly then, just to see what would happen, I said, "He followed me."

Percy's anger returned but then he just rolled his eyes.

"Waste of time."

He then walked over to Alex and whispered something to him that I couldn't hear but I saw Alex shudder and go pale. He then helped Alex up and walked back to me.

"Let's go. There are people I want you to meet."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Next chapter's up :D Hope you guys like it c: Poor Alex xD Anywaysssss, R&R pwease! Bubyee now c:

-Faith :3


	13. Father And Daughter Times

I followed dad out of the cabin area and into the forest. We walked for a couple more minutes until I recognized that the path we were on was very familiar. I realized that it was the same trail that I took with mom to reach the beach for our mother-daughter talk.

I pointed this out to him and he explained, "I'm not surprised that she took you there. The beach is one of our favorite places to talk and reflect on things that have bothered us in the past. We still go there to talk and relax. She knows that the beach is important to me, being the son of Poseidon, and she respects that. Your mother is one of the few women that I opened up to, either because I love her," he grinned, "or because I'm not that popular in the women's department."

I felt the ground soften under my feet and I noticed that we had reached the beach. Taking in a deep breath of the salty ocean air, I realized that I also found peace near the water. The wave's break upon the shore was like a sounding rhythm that my person was in time with. I felt one with the large body of water, like it was a part of me. I looked over to my dad and saw a peaceful smile on his face; I imagined it matched the one I wore. With that one look, I felt closer to my dad then before. As much as I wanted to deny it, I was a part of him and he of me. Dad was probably one of the few people I could relate to and who would understand me better than most.

I had stopped a while back to ponder my feelings and he now looked back, noticing that I was not beside him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a concerned look etched into his features.

I sighed a managed a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I'm a little overwhelmed with what has been happening the past weeks."

He smiled, knowingly, "I know just how you feel, Kenzie. I probably didn't arrive at camp any older than you before I was whisked away on a quest within the first couple weeks. What helped the most were my two best friends, Annabeth and Grover. They were beside me the whole time and I could depend on them when I needed to. I knew that wherever I was they always had my back."

"Wow," I looked at Dad in awe, "I wish I had people who cared about me as much as your friends do." I looked down at my toes, embarrassed for admitting something so personal. It was true though, all my life I have felt as though there was no one in my life I could be close to, rely on to be there when absolutely necessary.

I looked up to find Dad visibly frozen. He looked at me with an expression that I could not identify and quickly walked back to where I stood. Dad stopped in front of me and crouched down so he was below my eye level, making me feel tall for a change, and spoke, "Mackenzie, you listen to me. You will always have someone there that cares for you. Your mother and I are a prime example of that. Although you do not believe it, we will always love you and be there for when you need us. Friends are people who you can trust and believe in and you have two perfectly good ones here at the camp, Kalli and Zack. And I'm regret to admit this but, I also think that you will find a good in the boy, Alex," Percy grimaced and continued, "I do not trust him with you alone, but I would trust him with your life. But the point is, love. At least someone on this godforsaken world loves you and will be there for you to turn to in your deepest, darkest times."

He gazed into my eyes for a while longer and I gazed into his finding what I have been searching for, comfort. He then stood abruptly and continued walking along the beach, leaving me to follow him.

Percy was still a mystery to me. But I figured that, yes, I did trust him. I would give my life, if it meant saving his, but I also realized I would do the same for Kalli, Zack, and, I'm surprised to say, even Alex. Sure, I have known those two for almost two years now and I am closer to them than to everyone else, but Alex was with me that one night. He was the one who comforted me when no one else could, and for that, he has touched me in a way that nobody else had.

Dad walked on towards the water and stood in the ocean, allowing the calm and cool liquid slide over his feet. I watched as the water rejuvenated his spirit. The stress lines disappeared from his face and the corner of his lips curled slightly upwards.

Silently, I made my way to the ocean, as if it was a magnet pulling me in. As soon as my feet broke the surface, I understood why Dad looked so calm. The slow, lulling waves helped me relax and forget that I was about to journey upon a quest that I might not return from.

I suddenly felt very tense and scared. Scared of the quest, scared for myself, scared for my stupid, yet courageous, friends who volunteered to come along. I began to gasp for air, my breath coming out in short pants. I tried to calm myself down, but for once, the water couldn't calm me. I was drown in my own troubles with no way of resurfacing.

I was interrupted from my mental breakdown, when a hand gently grasped by shoulder. I gasped and turned around to see my dad, worry shining clearly in his sea green eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

_Darn, why is he being so nice?_ I thought angrily. _It is so hard to hate someone when-Wait! Maybe I don't want to hate him... Dad has been so caring and understanding, it is impossible to hate someone so kind and good. I now understand why he and mom left me so why should I keep all this hatred inside of me for something that I have already forgiven? They needed to leave me and I can accept that._

Smiling at my sudden revelation, I turned around and met my dad's worried eyes with my shinning ones. He gave me a surprised smile as I wrapped my arms around his middle and nuzzled my face into his chest. He smelled of the ocean, as a son of Poseidon should. Pulling away, I looked up to see a shocked expression on Percy's face. Blood rushed to my cheeks

"What was that for?"

Still studying the shells littering the beach's shore I replied, "I... um... kind of decided... that maybe... you and mom are not so bad?"

Percy broke into a smile so wide I was afraid that his face would tear into two.

"Really?"

I toed the dirt with my toes and looked up to study his eyes. They had hope and something else I couldn't figure out, both swirling and mixing into the ocean orbs. I took a deep breath and let out a "Yeah."

Dad smiled and pulled me in for another hug. I squeezed him back and thought, _Dang, he looks so happy. Why didn't I do this sooner? Maybe this whole accepting the parent and daughter thing was such a good idea after all._

He removed his arms from around me, but never relinquished his hold on me as he grasped my hand and rubbed reassuring circles on its back. We smiled at each other once more before returning our gaze to the setting sun. With our feet in the water and our hands in each other's, I finally felt at peace with the world, my dad, and with myself. Nothing could ruin this moment, except…

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Wasn't there someone you wanted me to meet?"

He chuckled and winked, "Nah, that was just a distraction to get you away from your boyfriend and all to myself."

I punched him on the arm. "He's not my boyfriend!"

* * *

Hey guys next chapter's up! Sorry about the wait. School and softball and injuries are time consuming ;-; so please don't hate us ;-; hope you guys like this chapter! Bye!

-Faith :3


End file.
